nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsu Ueda
Katsu Ueda (勝卓 Katsu Ueda) is a 23 years old traveling salesman and owner of the Red Fairy bar, 10 years ago he was a Holy Knight who served the King until the incident of the Seven Deadly Sins, after the incident he abandoned his position as a Knight and for two years he have travel around the world having opened a bar some time later. One day two rookie Knights have visit him, asking for help so they can go save their lost companions in order to face the Seven Deadly Sins. He decided to help the Knights find his colleagues, but on the condition that after that they would leave without telling anyone that he was alive, later Katsu eventually discover that the trip to find them would be much more difficult than he expected. The rookie knights names were Kai and Kaia, the people they were looking for were named Akio and Aimi. During his trip with the young riders, the Katsu was closed until he comes back. Once you've found the first persons Aimi els were looking for, Katsu realized that they have met before, and it was revealed that they were friends from childhood and it seems that he has some feelings for her. Appearance Personality History Katsu is the son of Arata Ueda a famous Knight of the kingdom who fought in several fights to save Liones and Hitomi Ueda a former doctor who left the profession to take care of his child, during his childhood Katsu always had the company of his mother but his father was never there for him. When he became a teenager, he left the House to become a Knight and defend the Kingdom as his father, as the years went by Katsu was rising as a warrior until becoming a Knight of elite who followed the direct orders of Zaratras. When the incident involving the seven deadly sins happened, Katsu was out of town on a mission and when he returned and found the bodies of his friends on the ground he quickly ran to where Zaratras was and eventually find him dead. After they tell you that whoever killed Zaratras were the seven deadly sins, Katsu left the city immediately saying that he is no longer a Holy Knight. For two year Katsu traveled by various sites and after having been upset to see Knights santos terrorizing people in Mabel, he built a bar in order to protect some citizens more threatened and could finally rest of viajes. For eight long years his bar remained open and with enough clientele, but one day two rookie knights appeared and asked him for help to seek their masters who had disappeared. After making a deal, Katsu decided to help them by closing the bar they set out in search of two Knights lost, later when they found the first, Katsu realized she was his childhood friend and immediately started feeling attracted to her. Until they find the other Knight lost, they had to face several monsters, bandits and some sacred Knights, in the end they eventually find the body in the woods of the demons lost Akio. Due to not having kept his promise to the little riders, they continued the trip but with the new objective of finding who killed Akio. Abilities & Equipment Weapons Abilities *'Weapon Link' Relationships Battles & Events Quote Trivia *His appearance is based off of Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy Game. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Red Fairy